


Avatar Envy

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Minor Angst, Protective, angery rangery, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Kyoshi has been gaining a lot of attention lately. Rangi is not necessarily enjoying it very much.
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 262





	Avatar Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fun little one shot recommended by some friends. Enjoy!

Kirima gave Rangi a rib-stabbing nudge to get her attention. “Have you noticed that Kyoshi is getting more popular in towns nowadays?”

Rangi gave her a side-eyed glance. “Of course. She’s the Avatar and the people of the Four Nations are beginning to respect her, as they should.” She paused for a moment after noticing the smug look on Kirima’s face, “Why are you asking?”

“No reason in particular.” They continued to stand in front of the merchant row, waiting for Wong to return with the food for the next trip. Kirima pointed towards Kyoshi, who was talking with a group of villagers. “No reason except that it looks like you have some competition, Topknot. It looks like Kyoshi is getting quite the following and a lot of them sure are pretty, don’t you think?”

The Firebender examined the crowd and noticed that the majority of the villagers surrounding her girlfriend were, in fact, females. A wave of various emotions began to build inside of her as she clenched her fists, small trails of smoke rising from the white knuckled grip. “I’ve seen prettier.” Rangi snarled before rotating on her heels to face the row of merchant stands instead. She unraveled her fists and crossed her arms before exhaling her frustration.

The corners of her mouth twitched as she tapped her right foot on the ground repeatedly. She adjusted her weight and kicked at the ground with her left foot before giving in to the urge she had been trying to resist. Rangi looked over her shoulder to watch the interaction. Her eyes immediately fell to the one girl that was practically hanging off of Kyoshi’s arm. That was her arm to hang from. That was her bicep to grab. She watched the girl produce an over exaggerated laugh at something Rangi’s Avatar said. Her fists began to clinch again, her eyes trying to burn a hole into each and every one of Kyoshi’s surrounding group. Once she fought every single one of them to a pulp in her mind, her focus moved to the target of all the attention.

Kyoshi was grinning and laughing at whatever was being said to her as everyone clammered a little closer to her every passing minute. It was understandable that her Avatar would receive praise after they completed a mission of ridding a town of corruption or from some impending danger, but this was more than usual and Rangi was not having it. She watched as Kyoshi began rubbing the back of her head with her free hand, a crooked smiled on her face. Was she blushing?

“That’s it.” Rangi took off and could hear Kirima calling after her to stop. She strode over to the crowd, grabbing the same arm that was being taken up by the seemingly flirtatious girl and pushing the girl away. “This is mine, thank you.” She now turned to the crowd and announced their leaving. “It is time for Avatar Kyoshi to leave for her next meeting.” Rangi rotated the now confused Kyoshi so she was facing away from the crowd and placed both hands flat on her girlfriend’s back, pushing her forwards. She continued calling out to the crowd as they all groaned in disappointment. “Sorry, we are in a hurry! Running late! Sky bisons can’t fly themselves. Can’t leave Yangchen waiting. Avatar duties are calling!”


End file.
